


laurel just needs dinah to be okay

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: dinah's in the hospital (i know i just did a fic abt this but listen... never mind i have no excuse) anyway laurel's going crazy bc she fucking loves dinah and no one will tell her if she's okayalso sry abt the title lol titling is a skill im still working on
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	laurel just needs dinah to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> by the way in abt 5 seconds laurel's gonna think to herself "im being so stupid" LISTEN her feelings are valid as she's so used to being gaslit that she's doing it to herself but that is BAD and her feelings are valid so don;t think that's okay and don't do that to urself bc you're so valid and wonderful
> 
> okay moving on

Laurel couldn't get any work done. Her mind wouldn't stop returning to what Felicity told her the night before. "Dinah's in the hospital but other than that, all good," she said. It was so casual, like she thought it meant nothing to Laurel. That Dinah meant nothing to Laurel. 

She'd stayed up the entirety of the night before unable to think of anything but Dinah in hospital bed, Dinah with a scar on her neck, Dinah without that scar, bleeding out on some dirty warehouse floor...

She dashed the tears from her eyes. She was being so stupid. And now when Dinah got back from the hospital there would be a pile of untried cases on her desk because the D.A. couldn't do her damn job.

Only none of that would matter if she never left the hospital. Dinah could be dead right now for all she knew. The realization tore the breath from her lungs. A strangled sob erupted from her throat, taking her by surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she cried. She hadn't been sure that she still could.

Felicity's words reverberated through her head. "Dinah's in the hospital but other than that all good." Her heart squeezed in her chest and she gasped as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Glancing through blurry eyes at the unfinished documents all around her, Laurel made a snap decision. She had to go to the hospital and make sure Dinah was okay. Once she had some peace of mind she'd be able to get all her work done and with any luck she'd have time to go make sure everything was running smoothly at the SCPD.

Because Dinah would be back and everything would be okay.

She took a deep breath and made sure she didn't look like she'd just had a mini breakdown in her office before grabbing the folder she needed and heading out the door, wearing false confidence like a cloak.

Her hands shook as she got on her bike and she grasped the handlebars especially tight to combat it. Her whole body felt shaky now that she thought about it. She felt off-kilter.

She pulled into the parking lot and kept her head up as she wound her way through endless corridors searching for Dinah's room.

She saw the door number from down the hall and she quickened her step, her heart rising in anticipation.

Before she could get there, Rene stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

Laurel raised an eyebrow at his aggressive tone. "What does it look like?" She asked, wiggling the folder in his face obnoxiously. (What? If he was going to be an asshole then so would she.)

He grabbed the folder from her, crumpling it at the edges where his fingers gripped too tightly.

"Don't you have any empathy? Dinah's in the fucking hospital. She doesn't need you coming in and making everything worse," he growled.

Laurel began unconsciously tapping her foot against the floor with nerves. She just needed to see her.

"It'll take five minutes," she replied calmly, grabbing her folder back from Rene and smoothing out the edges.

"Take a hint _Siren_. We don't want you here. Now leave before I make you," he said, hissing her old moniker like a curse.

"I'm terrified," she said sarcastically.

She didn't want to walk away because she needed to see Dinah- needed her like she needed air. Without her she felt like she was suffocating. But she couldn't fight her way through a group of vigilantes just to see someone who didn't want to see her.

"Give the Captain my regards," she said. Then she reluctantly turned around and walked away with a mocking wave that turned into the middle finger. She heard Rene scoff behind her but she didn't turn back.

The second she was out of his line of sight her pace sped up. She just needed Dinah to be okay.

She hurried up to the receptionist's desk, clenching and un-clenching her fist in anxiety.

"I need some information on a patient," she said smoothly.

The receptionist looked up at her with a friendly smile that Laurel was too stressed to return. "What's the name?" she asked.

"Dinah Drake," Laurel replied.

The receptionist typed something into her computer, and then with a look of surprise, she said, "I'm sorry but I can't give out information on that patient."

"Not even to the D.A.?" Laurel asked.

The D.A. card usually worked, but this time Laurel only got, "I'm sorry, I can't," in response.

Laurel's eyes slid shut. She felt ready to explode with frustration and worry. "I just to know she's okay," slipped out of her mouth in a whisper. Her fists relaxed. She felt like collapsing to the floor and never getting up.

There was silence for a moment and then the receptionist said, "All right, hold on."

Laurel's stood up slowly, and then all at once. What if Dinah wasn't okay?

Apparently sensing Laurel's anxiety, the receptionist's tone was softer when she said, "Dinah's going to be just fine honey. They're just keeping her in here overnight to make sure she heals up properly. You've got nothing to be worried about."

Laurel collapsed against the counter, her knees weak with relief. 

"Thank you," she said, her voice muffled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." 

**\- Four Days Later -**

Laurel finished typing up the last of her opening statement and closed the document with a sigh of relief. She'd proofread it later, right now she needed a break.

She slipped out of her office and onto the sidewalk. The cold wind reinvigorated her and she turned to her left and set off at a quick pace.

The second she stopped thinking about work her mind always drifted over to Dinah. She'd fought it at first, but it was certainly a step up from torturing herself over her past. Plus, it made her heart feel warm, and brought a smile to her face, and it was hard to fight something that felt so good.

She was out of the hospital now. Laurel had to find out through a news article because none of her allies bothered to tell her. She wasn't back at work yet though, and Laurel missed getting glances of her in hallways and through glass walls. She was a witness in Laurel's upcoming trial though, so she'd be able to see her in just a few days. And she'd have to question her so she could look at her without giving anything away. She'd been looking forward to it all week. (She was lonely, fucking sue her.)

She made it back to the door of her building reluctantly. She took a deep breath before going back into work mode, already going through her statement in her mind.

She wasn't super focused on her surroundings as she made her way up the stairs, but for some reason she zoned back in when she got to the hallway outside her office.

Her heart stopped when she saw her. "Dinah," she whispered, leaning against the wall for support.

Dinah raised an eyebrow but thankfully didn't comment and Laurel hurriedly fixed her expression into one of blank disinterest. 

She had to actively prevent herself from running to Dinah and pulling her into her arms, running her hands over her body and staring into her eyes and just making certain that she was okay. She just wanted Dinah to be okay.

"Rene told me that you stopped by the hospital to talk about work," Dinah said.

Laurel hummed noncommittally, unsure where this was going.

"Are you still working on that?" Dinah asked. "Because I've been going crazy being stuck at home."

Laurel smiled and the muscles felt stiff and weird from lack of use.

"Come on in," she said, walking into her office with Dinah one step behind her.

Laurel settled in behind her desk and rifled around for the necessary folder.

"So umm, I'm glad you're okay," she said, not looking up. She hesitated before adding, "If you need anything you can let me know." (That's a thing people say right? Fuck.)

She was surprised to hear Dinah chuckle quietly. The low thrum of it sent a chill down to her bones and she shivered.

"I like when you try to be nice," Dinah said. "It's refreshing knowing there's something you're bad at."

Laurel panicked briefly because what the fuck did that mean?

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not," she said carefully. She tried to laugh but it turned out she's fucking terrible at fake laughing she she quickly clamped her mouth shut.

"It wasn't an insult," Dinah assured her. "I think it's cute."

"Oh," Laurel said quietly, blushing like crazy. She was honestly speechless. 

She cleared her throat nervously. "So the case..." she said, grabbing her folder.

Dinah covered Laurel's hand with her own, stopping her movements.

"Laurel I've been on the stand a million times. I'm more than ready," she said.

"Then why are you here?" Laurel asked. Fuck that sounded harsher than she meant it to.

Dinah sent her a look. "Well... the nurses were gossiping and apparently the stone cold District Attorney was so relieved when she found out the Police Captain was going to be okay that she almost cried in the waiting room," Dinah said with a smirk.

"I didn't almost cry," Laurel protested.

Dinah walked around Laurel's desk to sit on it directly in front of her. She stared into Laurel's eyes and the intensity of it filled Laurel with nervous energy so she raised an eyebrow to hide it.

"Yes?" she asked. It was meant to ward Dinah off, but her voice cracked, belaying the emotion swirling underneath her casual facade.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Dinah asked.

"What?" It was so unexpected that the question tore itself from Laurel's throat without permission.

Dinah adjusted her seat on Laurel's desk, seemingly unfazed.

"Maybe I've been reading the signals wrong but I feel like there's something between us," Dinah said.

Laurel pinched her thigh to make sure she wasn't dreaming and winced at the result.

"After almost dying I guess I just figured, why wait right?"

Unable to wait any longer, Laurel surged upward to place a gentle hand on the back of Dinah's neck and pull her in for a kiss.

Her lips were so soft and she tasted like coffee and smelled like jasmine and Laurel never knew something could feel so right.

Dinah pulled back gently and asked, "That's a yes right?"

Laurel smiled and the corners of her eyes crinkled with the force of it.

"That's definitely a yes," she confirmed.

Dinah breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," she whispered.

Then she pulled Laurel back in and kissed her until they both lost their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> is it easier to read w two enters (like two spaces bw paragraphs) or one? should the paragraphs b longer? bc i know that i tend to rush through and skimp on the details so do u think it would be better if there were more details or if i combined some of the paragraphs or somthing? tank u :)


End file.
